


All Access

by bev_crusher1971



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella went home to her appartement, only to flee again...where did she go?</p>
<p>Follow up to 2x21"All Access".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Access

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Stella entered her appartement. This had always been her save haven. Her refuge. Now it was a crime scene. The chair was still toppled over, her handbag lay forgotten on the floor, and all that blood. Blood in the bathroom, on the way to the living room...and the big, dark brown stain on the white carpet in front of her bed. 

She swallowed. And swallowed once more. With shaking hands, she put up her chair and looked around. No problem, she had said to Mac. She was a big girl. She could handle it. Could handle that her appartement was a crime scene, surrounded by yellow tape. 

And still...

It was so quiet. And whenever she looked around she saw Franky, heard his voice, could feel his hands grabbing her from behind. 

Quickly, she grabbed the first bags she could find, opened one of her drawers and pulled out some clothes, threw it in the bag, zipped it up and left. 

No, she fled. She had to be honest with herself. She had to get away from this place, from the memories this place now suddenly held. 

The door closed with a final 'thud' behind her and she had to force herself not to run down the stairs but to wait for the elevator. 

She called a cab, practically jumped in and told the driver her destination. With a relieved sigh she leaned back, watching her appartement building disappear in the rear view mirror. 

~*~

"YES!!! GO!! Great!! God, Mac, did you see that? That was great!"

Smiling, Mac watched his lover jump up and down on the sofa, watching a game of his favourite Hockey Team. He took a sip from his beer when he suddenly heard a soft knocking on his door. Danny turned to him with a frown. 

"You expecting someone?" he asked. Mac shook his head. 

"No. You?"

He got up, walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He gazed back at Danny who watched him with a curious expression on his face. "It's Stella," he said, before he opened the door. 

"Stella," he said and wanted to go on, when he suddenly noticed her frightened expression, her rigid posture, her shaking hands which held tightly to the buckle of a bag, slung carelessly over her shoulder. And without asking, he pulled her in, took her in his arms and held her tight.

At first she was stiff, trying to keep it together, trying to keep her composure. But the soft rocking motions and the safety of Mac's embrace managed to break through her self-built walls of confidence. She started to shiver, tears began to stream down her face and with a sob she broke down, clinging to the tall form of the man who knew her so well; finally letting herself go. 

Mac held her tight, rocked her gently and made soft, soothing noises. Danny looked at them, confusion and insecurity written all over his face. He got up and gestured first to himself then to the door. Should he go? Leave the two friends alone? But Mac shook his head, no. They would need him here tonight. HE would need him, would need his strength, his support to help Stella through the aftershocks of the nightmare she had been forced to live through. 

Slowly, Mac guided the sobbing woman over to the sofa, gently sitting her down before he pulled Danny down, too. 

It took Stella a while until she realized that there were TWO sets of hands, stroking her back, that there were TWO voices that murmured calming words   
Two bodies supporting her, protecting her. 

With tear swollen eyes she turned her head from Mac's shoulder to Danny, a question written all over her face. And then slowly recognition dawned on her. 

She blushed furiously, trying to disentangle herself from Mac's embrace. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked quietly when he pulled her close again. "You're not going anywhere."

"But..." she tried to protest, only to be cut off quickly. 

He put a finger on her mouth. "No!" he said with his best marine voice. "You came here because you needed help, because you needed a friend. I am your friend. And so is Danny. Let us help you, okay?"

Once more she tried to free herself from the strong embrace of the other man, but he refused to let her go. After a short struggle she sank back and sighed. "But I really should go. You and Danny, you two...I guess you planned a quiet evening at home."

"We did. But I also told you that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Now you need me. And I'm here for you. We're BOTH here for you."

Stella cast a quick glance at Danny who smiled encouragingly.With a sigh she closed her eyes and rested her head on Mac's schoulder. For a few minutes none of them said a word, the yelling and shouting from the TV the only noise in the otherwise silent room. 

"I couldn't stay there," she whispered after a while. "Everything I saw reminded me of that night. I saw Franky, I heard his voice, felt his hands..."

She started to shake again. She was cold...so cold...instinctively she moved closer to Mac, seeking his warmth. Suddenly she could feel that a soft, warm blanket was put around her shoulders. "Thank you, Danny," she murmured. Slowly the warmth of Mac's body seeped through her clothes and she could feel Danny from behind; could feel his arms encircling her and as she blinked for a second, she could see that both men held hands behind her. 

Somehow this gave her a strange sense of security and finally she was able to relax. Taking a deep breath, she fell asleep. 

Mac and Danny watched over her. For almost an hour they sat in silence, their hands clasped together on the back of the couch, protecting her alone with their presence. 

"It's sad that I can't kill him anymore."

Surprised, Mac looked at him. Danny's face was dark with anger. Hie eyes rested on Stella's sleeping form. "If Stella hadn't shot him...I would have loved to do it. That bastard. How could he do something like that...to Stella of all people..."

"I know what you mean." Mac soothed him. With his other hand he gently stroked the long curly hair of the sleeping woman. "I'm not a very violent man but this time..."

He left the sentence unfinished, but he hadn’t needed to. Danny understood him. Suddenly he yawned heartily. Mac smiled tenderly. "Let's go to bed, okay?"

Danny nodded, then he motioned with his head to Stella. "What about her?" 

A tender smile crossed Mac's features. "Our bed is big. She can sleep in the middle. I don't think she should be alone tonight."

The younger man nodded. "I’ll go to the bathroom and get myself ready. And when you're done we can bring her to bed, okay?"

Mac nodded and watched his lover leave. Involuntarily, he pulled Stella a little closer. In a way he loved her. Loved her just as he loved Danny. It had touched him deeply that she had come to him for help. Without thinking about it, he softly pressed a kiss to her hair. 

"You two look beautiful together." A voice from the door caused him to raise his head. With a tender smile, Danny stood in the doorway and watched him. Mac frowned slightly. "What?"

Slowly Danny walked closer, knelt down in front of Mac and Stella, and caressed her sleeping face gently. "I said, you two look beautiful together. Think we can keep her?"

Mac laughed softly. "Danny...this is Stella...not some stray cat." 

Danny kissed him gently. "I know," he said, after retreating again. With one hand he pushed a silken lock out of her face. "But would you? I mean...if you could?" Mac smiled one of his famous half smiles. "Guess so. What about you?" he asked softly. Danny nodded. "Definitely. You wanna go to the bathroom now?"

Mac gazed at the sleeping woman in his arms and shrugged, feeling a little helpless. "I can't get up." With a smile Danny sat down on Stella's other side and carefully they moved Stella into Danny's arms. 

Danny felt her weight against him. And suddenly there was a warmth deep in is belly, and without thinking twice about it, he pulled her closer and gently kissed the top of her head. 

Mac came out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Suddenly he understood Danny's earlier remark; Stella, cuddled up against his lover WAS a beautiful sight. He didn't feel any kind of jealousy. No envy. Just a deep tenderness, and the wish to protect this loving picture. 

Danny looked up as he felt his lover's gaze. He saw the look, the smile and reciprocated both. Mac walked closer, sat down next to his lover, and murmured, "You were right. This is a beautiful sight. Come on now...let's go to bed."

Mac lifted the smaller woman up and carried her over to the bedroom. Stella snuggled closer without really waking up. Danny locked the door, checked the windows and followed his lover and their colleague into the bedroom. 

Mac was already lying on the bed, Stella next to him under the covers and that left Danny's place on Stella's other side. Quickly, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers next to Stella. Over the sleeping form of the woman their hands met, and with a smile they wished each other a good night, and fell asleep.

~*~

Danny woke up in the middle of the night. His full bladder had woken him up, and carefully yet still half asleep he entangled himself from the arms that held him tight. Stumbling slightly, he managed to go to the bathroom without bumping into something. With a relieved sigh he emptied his bladder and washed his hands. 

He switched off the light and walked silently back to the bedroom. 

The moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the pair that were still asleep, laying on the bed. It should have bothered him that Stella clung to Mac like she belonged there but it didn't. Quite the contrary. Somehow he had the feeling that she indeed belonged there; that this was the place where she was supposed to be. He tiptoed around the bed and carefully crawled back in, this time on the other side so he could cuddle himself up to Mac's other side. With a smile he remembered a case he had once worked on...a case that had led them to a group of people who met on a regular base to cuddle. He had said he didn’t cuddle. That was a flat-out lie. He could still hear Mac's loud laughter that night when he had told him about it. Cuddled up close to Mac, clinging to him like an octopus. He LOVED to cuddle. Especially with Mac. Now there was someone else snuggled up to Mac, with her head on his shoulder. 

Still smiling, he placed himself next to Mac's side and put his head on his lover's shoulder. Almost instinctevly, Mac raised his arm and pulled him close. With a deep sigh Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep again, casting one last glance at Stella. 

~*~

Stella awoke slowly, feeling warm, feeling safe. And content. It took her a few heartbeats before she noticed the soft breath on her face, telling her that she wasn't alone in her bed. A little startled she opened her eyes and looked into the face of a sleeping Danny Messer. 

She tried to pull back, a little shocked when she noticed that it wasn't possible. Another hand was curled around her shoulders, keeping her in place. She started to panic, struggled to get free and suddenly the hand let go, letting her free, and with a gasp she almost fell out of bed, staring at Mac and Danny who were laying arm in arm on the bed. Danny was still sleeping but Mac was gazing at her with a questioning look in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Stella. We didn't want to scare you," he whispered. 

She drove her hands through her hair. "You didn't...I mean...I was...suprised. I didn't expect you...and him...and I...Mac, what happened last night?"

He smiled softly while his left hand absentmindedly caressed his still sleeping lover. 

"You came to us. I guess you didn't want to be alone, which was absolutely understandable. You cried, you fell asleep, and we put you to bed. And that's it. And by the way...good morning, Stella. Slept well?"

She relaxed visibly, and laughed lightly. "Good morning. Yes, I slept very well. But I...I guess I should leave now. I mean...this IS your day off and I should not be here...now."

Mac frowned. "Why not? Because of Danny? He's always sleeping like a dead. The minute his head touches the pillow he's out to the world. And you're still on sick leave, remember?"

She did...of course she did. But she couldn't stay here. She felt bad enough for ruining the men's evening, she didn't want to ruin the whole day with her presence. The way Mac tenderly stroked Danny's back she could tell that they had plans. Plans that involved a bed, the two of them, maybe a shower later. Plans that sure as hell didn't involve a beaten up colleague. 

"You don't have to go, Stella. Not, if you don't want to..." Danny's sleepy voice was hoarse, and Stella turned to him in surprise. His blue eyes were open but she could see that he was far from being awake or coherent. 

She smiled and whispered, "Morning, Danny."

He reciprocated the smile and murmured, "Mornin', beauty." He yawned and stretched like a big cat. Stella watched him, saw the way his muscles moved under t-shirt, took in his slightly rumpled appearance which was somehow sexy as hell. A thought that surprised her. Her gaze wandered over to Mac. Mac, who was also wearing boxers and a plain white t-shirt. Mac, whose hand was still resting on Danny's body but had slid down his back and rested now barely above the younger man's ass. 

She was convinced that they were only polite, trying to be nice, trying not to give her the idea that she wasn’t disturbing them. But she HAD. She HAD disturbed them. So she shook her head, though she would have loved nothing more than to crawl back into Mac's arms and let him and Danny take over the responsibility for her life. At least for a little while. For a day or two. Until she would feel a little more like herself. Until she would be able to pull herself together enough to face the world again. 

A hand that cupped her face gently interrupted her dark thoughts. She looked up, directly into the pale blue eyes of the man she knew for so long now. "You can stay as long as you like. You don't have to go now. And once you start working again, you can come home to us...if you want to."

Stella looked at them for a long time. Her thoughts were whirling. She had slept very good last night. Had felt safe. Protected. 

Loved. And for while...at least for a few days this was what she craved; what she needed to gather her strength again. 

"You're serious?" she asked. Two pairs of eyes reciprocated her look with absolute sincerity, and two heads nodded almost simultaniously. She took a deep breath. "If you're really absolutely sure that I won't disturb you...that it doesn't bother you to have me around...then I'd love to stay for one day or two."

A blinding smile spread over Danny's face, and she raised a finger. "But..." Danny's face fell slightly. "...I will sleep on the couch."

A softly grumbled "We'll see," from behind her, made her smile. She turned to Mac and moved closer, to gave him a peck on the cheek, when he moved his head slightly in the last second. So slightly that their lips met. 

For a few heartbeats they remained like that, their lips softly pressed together. Involuntarily, Stella closed her eyes, and moaned softly when she felt a single finger gently slide down her spine. For a few moments she was able to forget the horrors of the last hours, to push aside all thoughts of ‚if’, and what could have been. 

The ringing of the phone pulled her out of her haze, startling her, and with a gasp she pulled back. Danny jumped up and ran into the living room to take the call, leaving Stella and Mac alone behind. Wide eyed she stared at Mac, speechless, breathless. Blushing furiously, she bowed her head, and whispered, "God, Mac, I'm sorry..."

"Why?" he whispered back. She didn't dare to look at him, and stared at her hands instead. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry..."

When she felt the bed dip behind her, she knew that Danny was back, but she didn't turn around, couldn't look him in the eyes. A hand on her shoulder made her shiver, and hesitantly she turned around, gazing into the amazingly blue eyes of Danny. 

"You have nothin' to be sorry 'bout, Stella," he said quietly, while he softly stroked her shoulder. "You did nothin' Mac didn't want. Right, Mac?"

Stella looked from Danny to Mac who nodded. "That's right. Stella, I should be the one to apologize. I was taking advantage of you. You had a traumatic experience and I shouldn't have kissed you."

He looked truly ashamed of himself, and despite everything, Stella had to smile. She reached out and touched Mac's face. She had to swallow a few times before she was able to speak. "Thank you. Thank you for kissing me. I needed that. And in fact I still need it."

Her voice was slowly fading at her last words. For a few minutes none of them said anything. The only noises heard in the room was the ticking of a clock and their soft breathing. All of them tried to sort out their feelings. 

Finally it was Mac who made the next step. He took a deep breath and pulled Danny close. Kissing him hungrily, he heard Stella's slight gasp next to them. Just like always, Danny almost melted into his kiss, but this time there was an underlying tension. After a few moments, they broke apart and turned to Stella who was panting slightly and watching them with shining eyes. 

"We want you, Stel," Mac mumbled, "d'you want this...want us, too?"

She could only nod. Somehow her brain was unable to form a coherent sentence right now. With a deep moan, Danny reached for her and pulled her to him. When he was only an inch away from her lips he stopped. "May I?" he breathed against her mouth. And when she nodded, he dove in, tasting her lips, kissing her softly, lovingly. She parted her lips under his loving assault and with a groan he deepened the kiss. 

Stella pressed herself closer to him, grabbing his shoulders, pulling on his shirt. Suddenly she felt Mac moving in from behind, pressing up to her, caressing her back. When Danny's lips slowly moved from her mouth down over her throat, she dropped her head back onto Mac's shoulder with a deep sigh. She could feel his hand on her face, turning her head a bit so that he could kiss her again. 

They kissed and cuddled for almost an hour, sometimes deep passionate kisses, sometimes little pecks. It wasn't so much for sex...this was only about comfort, about security. 

Much later, Mac and Danny accompanied Stella to her appartement to help her gather some of her stuff. She trembled so much that she barely managed to put the key into the lock. Mac helped her and steadied her hand. Grateful she smiled at him. 

She packed another bag and one suitcase, before the memories became to strong and she practically fled with a heavy beating heart.

Later that night, she unpacked her bags. Danny had made some room in one of the drawers and with a grateful smile, Stella put her things in.

It was way past midnight when Danny and Mac finally cuddled together in bed. Stella was lying on the couch. She had insisted on sleeping there, no matter what either of the two men had told her. Mac had been short of begging, but the look into Stella's eyes made him swallow and he simply nodded, watching Danny put up a bed on the couch.

That night it took him a while to find sleep. Danny was out like a light the moment his head met the pillow...just like every night. Well, almost every night. 

But Mac listened to every noise, every movement from the livingroom, hoping against all rational thinking, that Stella might change her mind and join them in the bedroom.

She didn't.

~*~

Over the next few days they developed a kind of routine. They arranged very easily with each other and nobody ever got in the other's way. 

And every night they went to their seperate sleeping arrangements. Suddenly, on the third night, Mac could hear a choked noise from the livingroom. Carefully, he freed himself from Danny's vice like grip and walked over to the adjoining room. Stella was moving restlessly from one side to the other, her skin was flushed and she whimpered slightly, frightful and on the verge of tears. 

Gently, he reached out and touched her shoulders. She startled, and with a barely suppressed sob she jerked up. With dark wild eyes she stared at Mac, and it took her a few moments to realize that she was looking at a friend. 

"Nightmare?" Mac asked quietly. She nodded, unable to speak. He seemed to sense though what she was feeling, and without saying another word, he gently took her in the arms. She snuggled close to him, seeking his warmth. 

"Stella...you wanna join us? Just for tonight? So you can sleep...", he asked and again the only answer he got was a nod. Carefully, he pulled her up and guided her over to the bedroom. 

She stood before the bed, her arms crossed before her chest, hugging herself tightly and obviously she didn't know what to do with herself. Mac walked past her and climbed back into bed. It took Danny only a few seconds to cling to his lover again. With a smile, Mac raised the covers and quickly she lay down. 

She was amazed at how easy it was to find her place at Mac's side again. With a very contented sigh, she put her head on his shoulder once more, gazed one last time at Danny, and finally fell asleep. She didn't notice any more that Mac lovingly stroked her hair, nor how he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

~*~

Soft hands were stroking down her body, touching and inflaming her in all the right places. Moaning, she pressed herself closer to those skilled hands, begging shamelessly with her whole body, asking for more. A soft laugh vibrated through the body under her hands and she thought how different this was from all the nights she had spent with Franky. 

She could feel herself getting wet, and with a moan she tried to get even closer to this warmth. Soft lips pressed down on hers, an insistent tongue dove into her mouth and she raised her arms and pulled the man closer. 

And woke up when two hands gently pushed her away. Irritated, she opened her eyes and gazed directly into Mac's blue one's. 

"I'm deeply honored, Stel," he whispered, "but I want you to be awake when something like that happens. And I want Danny to be awake. And a part of it."

Stella could feel herself blush furiously. With a stammered apology she moved back, and turned around to slide off the bed and run away, when a hand closed around he wrist and kept her in place. "Stella, no, wait."

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt so ashamed. A finger under her chin raised her head so she had to look him at him. 

"Stella...please. Let's talk about it."

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. Can I go back to the couch now? I promise it won't happen again."

"Would be a damned shame," came a voice from behind Mac's back, still sleepy but also hoarse with arousal. Danny's head appeared behind him and he rested his chin on Mac's shoulder. "I really would love to watch the two of you."

Involuntarily, Stella had to smile. Only watch? 

"Only watch, Messer? I always thought you were more the action kind of guy..." She couldn't believe her own ears as she listened to her words. Flirty, sensual, a little cocky. 

She was severly tempted to bang her head against the wall, but somehow this whole situation was so surreal that spontaneously she decided to go with the flow. Who knew what this night might bring?

A movement caught her eye and her gaze went back to Danny. He decided to get into action, and right now he was moving closer to Mac, turning his head around a little he began to kiss him; light at first, then with growing intensity and passion. Stella stared at the two men, saw the way Mac the hard-assed marine, surrendered completely to Danny, the kid of a New York gang boss. And this turned her on like nothing she had ever seen before. 

With a soft moan she watched them. That little noise caused Danny to release his hold on Mac and with darkened eyes his gaze moved to the woman. He smiled. It was almost predatory, and he pushed Mac over to Stella, ordering softly, "Kiss the woman, Mac...kiss her senseless like such a beautiful woman deserves to be kissed."

Without hesitation, Mac moved over and the second Stella looked him in the eye she gasped. His pupils were so dilated that they appeared to be black. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and without asking her, he dove in and kissed her deeply, full of passion. 

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The knowledge that Danny was watching every move she made, made her tremble with excitement. She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. She gave herself over to the absolute pleasure this man was creating in her, lost herself in the passion of this old friend. And she moaned deeply when she could feel another pair of hands on her back, slowly moving her shirt up, caressing her skin. She started to shiver uncontrollably, and just a soft murmur from Mac made her stop and slowly she lean closer to him. 

~*~

Mac could feel that Danny slowly joined in the kiss, taking it over until he, Mac, broke it off. Slightly panting he watched Stella and Danny, who seemed to be engrossed in each other. Carefully, he moved back to sit against the headboard. His lover opened his eyes and gazed at him with a question in his eyes. Mac simply shrugged and smiled. "Go on, love. I'll watch," he whispered. 

Danny broke the kiss and asked, "You sure?" Mac nodded again. Quickly Danny moved over to him, to kiss him hard and possessivley, before he turned his attention back to Stella. 

For Mac it was something special to watch this woman he knew for such a long time, in the throws of passion created by his own lover. He knew that Danny was very skillfull and it was incredible not to feel it, but to watch it. 

He felt close to Stella. So close. Almost a little too close. Oh, he loved her...no doubt about that. And when he had invited her into their bed, there had been this little insane spark inside him that had hoped maybe, MAYBE he would get the chance to love her properly. 

But now that she was willing, he suddenly felt shy. He didn't want her to feel obliged to give herself to him. Danny on the other hand was a whole different world. So he settled on watching. This time. 

And he had to admit that it was amazing to watch. To see Danny's hands glide over the shimmering skin of the woman, to hear her moans and little gasps. He could see the way she pressed herself closer to him, head thrown back, her lips slightly parted while his lover's hands reached down to touch her gently between her legs. He had to swallow. Never ever had he thought that it could be such a turn on to watch his lover seduce a woman as beautiful as Stella. And to see her reaction. To hear all those little noises she made whenever Danny touched her; her gasps when he found a special sensitive spot and her little cries of passion when he kissed his way down her slender body until he found her sex.

Mac could feel himself grow hard, and absentmindedly he began to stroke himself as he watched Danny take Stella. As the younger man sank into her warmth, his eyes sought Mac's and his lips formed the words 'I love you'. Somehow this was more than the former marine could bear and carefully he moved closer and kissed his lover passionately, while Danny made love to the woman that was already a part of their life. 

A soft hand on his thigh made him shiver, and when he gazed down, he saw Stella watching him. Her warm hand was resting on his left leg, near his almost painfully hard erection. 

"Mac," she whispered breathlessly, "please...let me touch you."

It was endearing that she asked for his permission, and for this he loved her even more. He looked back at Danny. The blonde man only smiled and pushed again deep inside the woman's willing body. Before he could nod, she seemed to feel his answer and her long fingers closed around his hard shaft, stroking it with long, certain movements. He let his head fall back and he moaned deeply. Suddenly he felt a hand at his neck. He opened his eyes again. Danny was only a few inches away from him and murmured, "Touch her, Mac. She wants it. She needs it. Touch our beauty. Do it for me." 

Mesmerized by the almost ordering tone in Danny's voice, he simply had to do as he was hold. He reached down to where Danny and Stella were joined, and the second he touched her swollen wetness, she arched up against his hand, arched up against Danny and with a harsh shout she came, shivering, trembling, shuddering. 

Her orgasm threw Danny over the edge, too. He grabbed her hips and thrust twice more into her and then he came, all the while his gaze never leaving Mac's. 

Panting he leaned closer to Mac, kissed him hard and murmured then against his mouth, "Come now, love. Come for us."

And with a full body shudder he obeyed. With a deep groan he spilled his seed over his two lovers, before he finally collapsed in Danny's arms, careful not to crush the woman beneath them. 

~*~

Danny cleaned them all up with a wet washcloth. Mac had no idea where his lover had gotten it so quick. He himself was still breathless; his brain was still dangerously lacking blood, and all he could do now was bask in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. 

Lucky for him, his lover was the one who could both have mindblowing orgasms, and still be coherent afterwards. Something Mac admired deeply. 

Stella was lying in his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep and only seconds later he could feel Danny on his other side. The younger man pulled him close, kissed his shoulder lovingly, and whispered, "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too," he answered, then he bowed his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Stella's forehead. "And you, too, Stel."

She murmured something unintelligble, and snuggled closer into his arms. 

With his lovers surrounding him, Mac sighed deeply, closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

~*~

Stella awoke a few hours later. She could feel Mac's heartbeat, could hear Danny's faint snoring and closed her eyes again, smiling. 

She remembered something her great-grandmother had told her once: sometimes you have to go through hell to reach heaven. 

She kissed the arm that was holding her tight, and sighed in deepest contentment before she closed her eyes and fell asleep again. 

She had reached heaven. Definitely.


End file.
